1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of benzoylureas. The products of the process are insecticides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wellinga et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,356 describes benzoylureas having a phenyl or pyridyl substituent on the N.sup.3 -nitrogen. Such ureas are described as insecticides. Several methods for the preparation of the compounds are described but none involves the steps of the presently claimed method.
Belgian Pat. No. 833,288 discloses benzoylureas wherein the N.sup.3 -nitrogen bears a pyrazine or benzopyrazine substituent. Such compounds are taught to be insecticidal. The methods of preparation taught in the Belgian patent do not involve the steps of the presently claimed method.